Petting a Toad's Ego
by iamhollywood
Summary: Todd and Amara have an ever so brief conversation about sex and why men seem to enjoy it so much.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just using them for fun.

"So do you want to?"

"Todd its such a beautiful day, wouldn't you rather spend it outside," she asked, though she knew full well what his answer would be.

"Yeah, let me think about that Amara...No," he said with a smile, though he was pretty sure he'd already lost the argument.

"Why are men so interested in sex," she asked as she rolled out of their bed that morning. "I understand," she continued as she began to dress herself for the day, while her husband looked on quietly, "it's pleasurable for them. In fact I have even heard that there some interesting psychological effects due to act of having sex, there's also the emotional effects, which I doubt men care about quite as much as the female," she said with a look towards him, "so what is it Todd," she finished.

He blew out a breath, somewhat annoyed by his wife of three years' apparent dismissal of his needs and also by his need to justify...well, the act of making love to her. "It's not really like that 'Mara."

Somewhat curious she came and sat by the bed waiting to see what might come out of her husband's mouth.

"It's," he struggled, somewhat ridiculously as he was clad only in boxers and had never been known to have a deep grasp of the English language, "it's... OK why do you think men do what they do? Like fix cars, write essays, play football, whatever...why do you think they do that?"

"I suppose it has something to do with their egos," she said with a small smirk to show she was joking.

"Right," he said as he tried not to look down her shirt. After all what was the point in getting hot if nothing was going to happen.

"What?"

"No, it's totally true. A guy likes to have his ego petted, it's a good feeling. Thing is though, nothing makes a guy's ego soar like a woman's compliment. I mean it's cool to have your friends telling you that you're cool and all that other shi- crap," he corrected himself as he remembered that she hated swearing of any sort, "but what really makes a guy happy is to hear a girl say the same thing or give him a hug or whatever, ya know? Now then a guy's ego can get even bigger-"

"Really," she said sarcastically, but still interested in seeing where Todd was going with his monologue, as she slowly began to inch her way towards him. She'd always liked the way he looked in boxers.

"Yeah. That happens when a girl the guy is attracted to compliments him. So, when this happens the guy just wants to get as many compliments out of her as possible. Some compliments mean more than others. If the girl says, 'nice catch or good job,' then that's good, but when the girl compliments them for doing something out of the norm, knowing that the girl likes it even if nobody else does then that means the guy is needed, he's a necessity because he's the only one who knows that stuff."

"So you still haven't explained why sex is so important to men, but...I can guarantee you we will be having some in a few minutes," she said her voice getting slightly deeper as she stared at him, enjoying the way his eyes lit up and his body started to unconsciously squirm.

"Um so uh yeah so sex... um ok so like when a guy knows stuff about the girl he likes and nobody else does then he feels really good. He likes to be, oh...um reminded of it, so he does those things for her. And um... sex...wait, just one more minute promise...is like the ultimate knowing stuff about the girl that nobody else does and it's also like the ultimate compliment because... because the guy, me um knows what really turns you on and you're also giving yourself over to me...and...and..."

"Yes Todd," she said as she kissed along his jawline and her hands began to run across him.

"…and the ultimate compliment is when we um shock, SHOCK! you the girl...I shock you beyond words, when your only compliment is just um groaning and..."

"I get it Todd," she breathed into his ear, "so shock me," she smiled.


End file.
